godusfandomcom-20200214-history
Astari People
The Astari people are the main antagonists to your Followers. Their village of Astariville is located north east of your followers starting area. The Astari are a wild people who frequently have festivals and parties. They worship a large deity who they have constructed a temple for in the middle of their village. They were created by you in the past. They are destined to destroy you. In Game You can take over their land by using the Finger of God or meteors to kill all of the Astari population. Just by simply using Finger of God or Meteor Strikes to tap the trees, it will burn and some of the Astari people will come out and try to put out the fire. If you're lucky, some of them will catch the fire and run wild. After killing all of the population, the land will be yours to use and sculpt. If you kill off the Astari while their area is still surrounded by gray you can only affect what's inside their circle and you can not send your people there until you build up all of the beacons between your land and Astariville. Once you build all of the beacons leading up to Astariville, the game will prompt you to send in one of your own followers into Astariville. When you do this you are able to convert the entire population of Astariville. There will be no more worry about keeping the happiness of your followers above that of the Astari because all of the people will be your followers. Appearance The Astari are easily recognized for wearing large masks on their face. They have disproportional, blocky bodies and extremely small heads. The male Astari have green feathers on their masks, while the females have pink feathers on their masks. Behavior The Astari will often show up in your part of the world on the edges of your cities in groups of four and make fun of and mock your followers, but they are easily scared off by sculpting near them. The amount of sculpting does not matter. You can sculpt a small piece of land near the Astari, and they will run away. The Astari are also very dexterous and are able to climb up any height of sculpting layers, they are also excellent swimmers and are able to swim across any depth and length of ocean and will not drown like your regular followers. Festivals Every so often Astari will partake in Festivals. These festivals involve large amounts of Astari coming out of their Abodes to dance and pray around their deity. Their deity is represented by a statue sitting in criss cross position in the middle of the city pouring a bottle of wine in one hand, while holding a vine of grapes in the other. When the festival is over, your followers' happiness and the Astari's happiness will be compared. If your happiness is lower than theirs, some of your followers will join the Astari. However, if your happiness is higher than theirs, then some Astari will join your civilization. After they've joined, you have to leash them, showing them a place where they may build their Abode - Astari won't live in a Follower's Abode. Until you win over the Astari of the world completely, any converted Astari will not generate belief or do work. Once all Astari are dead or converted, though, any Astari converted to you will act as a normal follower. Converted Followers If the Happiness of the Astari is greater than the happiness of your followers, then anywhere from 1-20% of your followers will leave your tribe to join the Astari. Followers who leave your civilization have their shirt color change from blue to red, and they also acquire the Astari abilities of swimming and multi-layer climbing. Any Abodes that had followers in them that converted to Astari will take much longer to fill to capacity than if the abode was being filled under normal circumstances. Any type of follower can leave your village so don't think that only Builders can abandon your civilization. These followers can be converted back however if you can raise your happiness above the Astari's at the end of their next festival. Your past followers are usually the first to be converted back, while the true mask wearing Astari are the last to be converted to your cause. Cities Needs work Category:People Category:Homeworld Category:Weyworld